walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Discrimination
Discrimination is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It is when characters treat each other unjustly, due to differences between them. Some common differences are race, age, and gender. Occurrences Comic Series * Donna accuses the group of sexism after being delegated to washing laundry, though Lori and Carol disagree. (Issue 3) *Donna initially discriminated against the relationship between an elderly Dale and a much younger Andrea. (Comic Series) *Thomas Richards seems to target solely women and girls, calling them whores while trying to kill them. (Volume 3) *Otis refers to Dexter and Andrew as "a couple n*ggers" when yelling at Patricia for siding with them when they wanted to kick the group out of the prison. He is also shown to be annoyed about having to take orders from Tyreese, though it's unknown if this is due to his racism or some other reason. (Issue 20, Issue 21) *Hershel initially discriminates against Axel for being a convict. (Issue 20) *Michonne refers to Carol as a "scrawny white bitch" while attempting to seduce Tyreese. (Issue 22) *According to Bruce, Douglas Monroe discriminates in favor of young, pretty females when it comes to job assignment. (Issue 73) *Negan admits he doesn't like being branded a racist, while choosing whom to kill (referring to Glenn, Heath, and Michonne). (Issue 100) *Negan's "wives" are exempt from the Saviors' "point" system. (Issue 105) *Magna's father was homophobic, which causes her to be hesitant when it comes being open about her relationship with Yumiko. (Issue 172) TV Series *Ed Peletier abused his wife, Carol, and daughter, Sophia, physically, emotionally, and possibly sexually. (TV Series) *Merle Dixon calls Glenn Rhee, Morales, and T-Dog multiple racial slurs, and he insults Andrea's sexuality when she says she would never sleep with him. (Guts) *Daryl Dixon gives Glenn a hard time about his ethnicity while looking for the bag of guns. (Vatos) *T-Dog admits to Dale Horvath (in a vague state of mind) that he fears that Rick Grimes, Shane Walsh, and Daryl might prosecute him and Dale because of T-Dog's race and Dale's age. (Bloodletting) *In a later episode, Daryl jokingly tells Glenn he knew that he was driving Shane's Hyundai because, "He had to be Asian drivin' like that". (Beside the Dying Fire) *Rick, Daryl, Maggie, Carol, and Glenn refuse to let Oscar and Axel stay in their cellblock because of their previous incarceration. (Killer Within) *Aaron reveals to Daryl that both before and after the end of the world people were homophobic towards him and his boyfriend Eric Raleigh - and that the Alexandria Safe-Zone still treats them as outsiders because they are homosexual. (Forget) *The Saviors, after the war, were forbidden from using any firearm for their past atrocities. (Season 9) *Margo, Alfred, and Gage taunt and bully Lydia because of her former association with the Whisperers, and later corner and beat her up after she mocked them. (Silence the Whisperers) Fear The Walking Dead * Jeremiah Otto does not take Ofelia Salazar back to Broke Jaw Ranch because "brown people" aren't allowed on his ranch. (Children of Wrath) Video Game *Kenny asks Lee Everett if he can pick a lock due to the fact that he is African-American, calling him "urban". (Starved For Help) *Lee can accuse Larry of racism when Mark asks why Larry dislikes Lee, though it is actually because of his recent incarceration for murder. (Starved For Help) *Nate asks Russell if he's in a gang, in which the latter claims that the assumption is racist. (Russell's Story) *Walt appears to be racist as he refers to Russell as a "spook", a racial slur for African-Americans. (Russell's Story) *Shel can accuse Joyce of racism when she suggests Clive and Roman to execute the intruder because, according to Joyce, he shouldn't be freed due to his inability to speak English. ''(Determinant) '' (Shel's Story) *Kenny demands that Vitali speaks English, despite the fact he doesn't appear to speak much. (No Going Back) *Kenny discriminates against Arvo for being a Russian, often calling him a "commie". (No Going Back) *Clementine has the option to call Larry a "racist asshole" due to his mistreatment of Lee, even though Larry mistreated Lee because of his past crime, not his race. (Suffer The Children) Social Game *Marla Wilkinson might be racist, judging by her behavior towards Felipe, assuming he is a thug, and talking about "his kind". (Social Game) Category:Themes